The Imperfect Christmas
by RayneNyght22
Summary: Yugi wants his first real christmas wit Atem to be perfect. but when everything starts to go wrong he becomes extremely disappointed. so Atem does all he can to make his boyfriend as happy as possible. pure fluff! P.S. gonna do three more. one for puppyshipping, one for tendershipping, and one for bronze. please read those as well!


**Hey all. In the spirit of christmas here's a cute one shot of what christmas is like for Yugi and Atem. please enjoy. Cute fluff!**

 **I don't own Yugioh or the characters**

Yugi woke up and stretched. He yawned his sleep away before jumping out of bed. "Atem wake up!"

"Wake later sleep now." Atem groaned and rolled over.

"Ateeeeem." Yugi whined. "Get up its christmas."

"Yugi what time is it?" Atem rolled over and looked at their alarm clock. "Are you crazy! Its a sunday and its six in the morning! Go back to bed!"

"Nooooo! Get up!" Yugi shook him.

"Ra you're like a child why are you up so early? Every other weekend you sleep till 11am!" Atem groaned.

Yugi pouted. "This is our first christmas together."

Atem sighed and sat up. "What are you talking about? We've known eachother for 4 years."

"No I've known a spirit for 4 years. You aren't a spirit anymore. Its our first real christmas together. Come on. I want it to be perfect." Yugi looked down.

"Ok ok I'm getting up." Atem said immediately. He hated seeing his lover so sad.

Yugi smiled and hugged him. "Thank you! Come on! Present time!"

"Shouldn't we wait for your grandfather to get up?" Atem asked

"Boys! Let's go!" Solomon called.

"I'm assuming every christmas is like this?" Atem asked getting up.

"Yep! See when I was little after my parents passed i wasn't really much into christmas without them. Grandpa came up with all these traditions to do and it made me love it again." Yugi smiled as he explained.

"Ok we'll do everything you want." Atem smiled and kissed him.

Yugi kissed back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Atem smiled.

"Boys!" Solomon called.

Yugi chuckled. "Coming grandpa!"

Yugi took Atem's hand and started pulling him out.

"Wait shouldn't we change first?" Atem asked.

"Nope. Christmas is a pajama day." Yugi smiled as they went down stairs.

"Uh ok." Atem said. Sure he'd spent three years as a spirit and had seen Yugi's christmases but he'd always left Yugi to spend the day with his grandpa and friends.

Solomon smiled at Yugi and Atem. "Ok boys present time. Yugi yours are the blue and Atem yours are the red." he pointed to the piles of presents under the tree.

Atem looked shocked. "I get presents?"

"Of course! You're part of the family now!" Solomon said.

Yugi was smiling brightly. "Come on Atem."

Atem couldn't help the smile on his face. "Ok."

Yugi pulled him to the presents. They sat down and started to unwrap them. Atem had gotten presents before. He wasn't that dumb about the new customs but what he was never good at was pretending to like a present when he didn't.

Yugi smiled brightly at every present. Atem however smiled at maybe two or three. He tried to fake it but it was no use. Yugi could see it.

"You don't like your presents?" Yugi asked.

"I do I do. I just.." Atem trailed off.

"You don't." Yugi said looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Atem said.

"No its ok. It happens." Yugi smiled. "I understand."

"Are you sure?" Atem asked feeling extremely guilty.

"Yeah of course. Come on lets go eat ok." Yugi took his hand and pulled him up.

"Ok." Atem said getting up.

They went to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Shouldn't we help your grandpa?" Atem asked.

"He doesn't let me ever since i was little. He does it on his own." Yugi said.

"Um ok." Atem said.

Solomon started to cook. Atem talked with Yugi before they smelt burning. Solomon frantically took the eggs off the stove then the pancakes. "Sorry Yugi. The food burned."

"Huh?" Yugi's disappointment had shown.

"How...how about i make you a breakfast i used to have when i was a child." Atem said.

"Sure ok." Yugi said but it was clear he was still upset. Atem kissed him and started cooking.

When Atem finished it he gave a plate to Yugi. and then solomon then sat down with his own.

"Try it." Atem smiled.

Yugi tried it. "Its really good." he said. "Thanks."

Atem smiled. "I'm glad."

After breakfast Yugi and Atem got dressed. Their friends were gonna come over just as they did every year. Atem and Yugi were dressed and watching tv to pass time when Yugi's phone went off.

Yugi smiled and answered. "Hey Jou are you on your way?" Yugi's smile fell almost immediately. "Oh. Oh ok. No. No its fine. Yeah. Yeah i'll see you later. Bye."

Atem felt his heart break. Nothing was going right for Yugi. Yugi hung up. He sat back on the couch looking like he was about to cry.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Atem asked.

"They can't come. The blizzard is keeping them in." Yugi said his eyes down.

"I'm sorry." Atem pulled him close.

"Its not fair. Nothing's going right. Its like my first christmas without my parents all over again." Yugi cried.

Atem held him close. "Hey its gonna be ok. You know what? How about this? How about we make some hot chocolate and get some snacks and watch all your favorite christmas movies?"

"Really? You hate christmas movies." Yugi said.

"But I love you. And I'll learn to like them." Atem said.

Yugi sniffled and nodded. "Ok."

Atem smiled and kissed him. "I'll get the drinks and snacks. You pick out all the movies you want ok."

"Ok." Yugi nodded.

Atem got the food and Yugi picked out three movies for them to watch. The Year Without a Santa Clause, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, and The Grinch. By the end of the night Yugi was falling asleep in Atem's arms smiling.

"You know something Atem?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Atem asked

"It wasn't the christmas i have every year but it was perfect because i got to spend it with my amazing and loving boyfriend." Yugi smiled. "I love you." he said as he fell asleep.

Atem kissed his forehead. "I love you too Yugi."

 **EEEEEPP! Gotta love fluff! Hope you enjoyed please review!**


End file.
